Solid state light (SSL) sources such as but not limited to light emitting diodes (LEDs) will play an increasingly significant role in general lighting in the future. This will result in more and more new installations being equipped with LED light sources in various ways. The reason for replacing state of the art light sources with LED light sources is e.g. the low power consumption of LED light sources and their extremely long lifetime.
Typically, an LED is driven by means of a special circuit, which is called the driver. To control the LED light source for example with respect to color or light intensity a user may have a remote control to select certain light emission characteristics. It is also possible that the remote control signals are generated by a technical system which controls the lamps in a certain location (e.g. a room).
For example, US 2008/0284356 A1 discloses a remote-dimmable energy saving device which comprises a remote control transmitter and a dimmable electronic ballast with a built-in remote control receiver.